Sage, Almond
Please don't touch this page, or use this character without my permission. Created for this contest, based off of Cerberus. This page contains some violence, but it isn't much. You stand in line, bored. Nobody had told you that it would take this long to enter the Other-Realm. Or at least that's what they told you it was called. Who cares, really, as long as you get to the front of this stupid line. Suddenly the line moves ahead, letting you see the gates that probably lead to this Other-Realm place or other. And the monster standing in front. You stop in your tracks, horrified for a few seconds, before the person behind bumps into you. Hurridly you step forward as they scowl at you. You return your gaze to the dragon, you realise that it's a dragon, but misshapen, like multiple dragons combined to make this. As if sensing your eyes upon it, it turns its heads towards you, and you turn your head away, refusing to look at it. As if sensing your disgust, the creature seems to turn its heads away and look at the ground. You can't help but feel some pity. Who, or what, was it? Appearance The three of them do look like a monster at first glance, made up of many different body parts. They are a large and bulky dragon, bigger than a Mudwing bigwing. Sage, Almond and Hazel each have heads and necks, which connect to their large chest, much larger than a normal dragon's. They have three wings, two normal enough, but a third sticks out of their left side, in a similar place to a Silkwing's secondary wing. The base of their tail splits into two, the right more like that of a Mudwing's, the left like a Sandwing's, as it curls round and ends in a poisonous barb. They have two legs, the right Sand-like, the other Mud-like, which is somewhat normal, but five arms; two normal enough; a smaller pair behind the larger ones; and one sticking out of the chest, smallest of them all. Their scale patterning is more like a Mudwing's, with some parts that are more like a Sandwing's, such as their Sandwing tail. Their spikes and frills wind together on their back before splitting apart, one leading down their Mudwing tail, the other two going down their Sandwing tail. One ends suddenly, twisting down the side and ending roughly halfway down the tail. The other is normal, ending about three quarters way down their tail, like a normal Sandwing frill. Sage Sage is the centre head and an equal mix of Sand and Mud traits. Almond Almond is the right head and looks more Mud-like than Sand. Hazel Hazel is the left head and looks more Sand-like than Mud. Colouring They are a mix of colours, mainly brown, gold and reddish-brown. Sage's head and neck are reddish-brown, and she has orange eyes. Almond's head and neck are pale brown, and she has golden eyes. Hazel's head and neck are golden-brown, and her eyes are dark brown. Their body is reddish-brown, with dashes of colour mixed in. Their wings and underbelly are a pale yellow-brown colour. Their arms and legs are a patchwork of colours, with gold, dark brown and brown combined. They changed when they became the gate-guarder. Their eyes turned red, and started burning like fire. Their wings grew tattered, and their barb dripped black venom, that melted away the ground. Personality Sage Sage is the protective and wise head of the sisters. She is cautious, reminding them to think before they leap. Her sisters usually follow her orders, however, Hazel will sometimes take control to do her own thing. Almond Almond is the quiet head, reserved and meek. She usually follows the orders of her sisters, and hardly ever takes control. She usually stays quiet when they're around strangers, but will talk if they are alone, in a small voice. Hazel Hazel is the wild head, unruly and rebellious. She will snap at others if they make fun of her and her sisters, and often has a scowl upon her face. She's the loud one, often heard in a crowded corridor. Abilities They have a few abilities, from both of their tribes. *Fireproof. They hatched from a blood-red egg, and so they are blessed with the ability to be fireproof. *Hold breath. Like Mudwings, they can hold their breath, but unlike Mudwings, it's only for half an hour. *Survive without water. Like Sandwings, they can survive for some time without water, however, it's not for as long as a pureblooded sandwing. *Breathe fire. Only Hazel can breathe fire, which isn't such a good thing, as she will set anything on fire if it "looks funny". *Venomous tail barb. Their tail barb wasn't as powerful as a regular Sandwing's when they were alive, it took many weeks before the victim would die. Now that they're dead, the barb was made even more powerful, to stop the living and the dead entering or escaping the Other-Realm. It acts much like Rainwing venom, melting flesh. Probably an excessive measure, but handy. *Controlling their body. Most of the time, Sage is in control. Sometimes, Hazel will take over from Sage to do something reckless. When not in control, the sisters have some rule over certain body parts, but they usually let the sister in control take control of the body part. History To understand their story, you have to go back to their mother, Catfish. Catfish was born in roughly 4891 AS, many years before the events of the three arcs. She lived a somewhat normal life with her siblings, but she was born in the middle of a war, and her siblings died one by one, until the war ended, and she was left. Nobody wanted an unsib, and so she was rejected until she visited the Kingdom of Sand. She was ignored, and she ignored them, as the war was against the Sandwings. But despite this, one Sandwing kept showing up wherever she was, kept bumping into her, and left little gifts near her. She tried to ignore him, but couldn't help laughing when he did something funny, smiled when he talked to her, and blushed when he was around. Catfish was in love. Eventually, the Sandwing(Named Caracal) and Catfish had eggs together, with one large blood-red egg and two normal. They had heard rumours from the Skywings about twin eggs and promised to love them even if they couldn't be touched. The day their egg hatched, sometime in 4904, Caracal was watching the eggs and had forced Catfish to come as well, despite what she said about Mudwing sibs looking after each other. As they lay there, the red egg hatched. Caracal and Catfish twined their tails together, waiting for whoever was inside to come out. They caught their first glimpses of the three and were certain that they were twins. Until they came out. Caracal was horrified by what he saw and told Catfish they had to kill the abomination. She refused, as she loved them with all her heart, and reminded him of their promise. They argued as the three helped the other two(to be known as Rabbit and Lizard) out of their eggs. Furious, Caracal stormed off, saying he would kill them when she wasn't around. Catfish was nervous and watched over them for some days. She thought about leaving them, as Mudwings usually do, but remembered Caracal's promise and stayed. She watched them take their first steps, and as they got used to living in one body. Catfish relaxed, certain that Caracal had left. But one night, as she lay sleeping, Caracal returned. He had a new mate, a Sandwing called Rattlesnake, but couldn't sleep at night as he thought about that freakish thing. So he returned when Catfish was sleeping and took them. Their cries woke Catfish, and as she saw them in his hands, attacked. They fought, but Catfish was careful to not hurt them, while Caracal was reckless, squeezing them as he clawed at her. The fight went on until dawn, and as the sun rose, Caracal was defeated as he let his guard down, a fatal mistake. Catfish cradled the three in her hands and decided to move back to her home, the Mud Kingdom. She took Rabbit and Lizard as well, for she could not leave them here, while Rattlesnake wanted revenge on her and her dragonets. So, Sage, Almond and Hazel lived in a secluded part of the swamp, with their brothers and mother. They never knew their father, nor did they know how cruel the world could be, especially against those that don't fit in. They grew up, and at the age of five, Catfish decided to move to one of the many towns in the Kingdom of Sand. She had two reasons, one being that despite having bad memories, she liked living there, and two being that she wanted to introduce the three to the rest of the world. Although Catfish tried her best, they were hated. Dragons whispered behind their back, words such as 'freak' and 'go back where you belong' coated the walls of their home, and many spat at them or shoved them. Catfish told them to ignore what they said and to try not to get into fights with others, and they tried, but for every insult, Hazel would fight back, and they secretly cried at night when nobody else was around. Rabbit and Lizard tried to stand up for them, and Catfish did as well, but when Sage, Almond and Hazel were alone, the insults got crueller, taunting them for needing others to stand up for them. It finally went overboard when they were nine. They had travelled to the shadier part of town for some supplies that couldn't be found elsewhere, and apart from some insults, nothing bad had happened. Until Rattlesnake appeared. She hadn't forgotten what had happened long ago, and if she couldn't get Catfish, she would go for the abomination she loved. So she had gone round in the middle of the night, gathering other like-minded dragons, to get rid of them, once and for all. The mob chased them through the streets. They tried to escape, but eventually, they were caught. Riled up, the mob ripped their body apart, killing them. Unaware that their siblings and mother mourned them, and that Rattlesnake had been put on trial, the three arrived at the Gates to the Other-Realm, where they meet Omen, the ruler of the Other-Realm. Omen isn't usually on guard, but she was watching out for pesky livings(those that aren't dead) that would try to sneak in to see their beloved. She welcomed the trio, and so they lived in the Other-Realm for many years. Despite escaping the hate of the living world, it followed them into the Other-Realm. Dragons whispered about them, perhaps more harsh than before. They existed there for many years, unable to travel on. Finally Omen came up with a solution, and decided that they could guard the gate. The sisters agreed, happy to be of use. And so they watched over the gate, and although dragons whispered about them, they were happy inside, able to be of use, and eventually many came to admire them for standing guard, protecting them. And so ends backstory. Relationships Caracal Neutral-Negative The sisters never knew him, and when they asked their mother about him, she refused to talk. Only after arriving at the Other-Realm did they find out what happened. Only Hazel truely hates him, the other two understand him, for few can love the way they look. Catfish Positive They adore her, and wish they could have spent more time with her. They patiently waited for her to finally arrive, and it was a tearful reunion. Rabbit Positive Rabbit is the youngest of the siblings, and held dear by them. Sage cares the most for him, as the protective sister, and is ready to defend him from anything, even if he can take care of himself. Lizard Positive-Neutral Lizard is the mischievous brother. He is considered annoying by the sisters, with his endless energy and his love of pranks, but secretly adore him, even if they would never admit it. Omen Positive The sisters consider Omen as their replacement mother, and would follow her to the ends of the earth. Even though some of them won't admit it(cough-cough Hazel), they all love her. Rattlesnake Negative The only one they all hate. It was a struggle to stop them from ripping her apart when she arrived, even if she deserved it. Trivia *They are conjoined triplets. In the real world, there is a one in 50 million chance of this occurring. *They have two hearts. *Their wings are too small to allow them to fly. *I am planning to write a short story about them. *Sage is the bigwings of her siblings, which is why her head is often depicted bigger than the other two. *Originally they were going to just be Mudwing conjoined triplets until I remembered that in most versions Cerberus is depicted as having a snake tail, so I added the Sandwing part to fit with that part of the myth. Gallery Art is always appreciated! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters